The Deepest Circle of Hell
by Ellie Sparrow
Summary: Jack tries to kill the owner of the Faithful Bride. But, the bartender saves his employer, and shoots Jack. Jack enters the gates of Hell, leaving his lass, Anamaria, to live without her beloved. Jack is allowed to live a dead life, but what of Anamaria?
1. The Mum of Jack Sparrow

The Deepest Circle of Hell  
  
"Blimey, that's Jack Sparrow!" Jack Sparrow, newly reappointed Captain of the Black Pearl, strode into the Faithful Bride, looking as though he'd done his day's worth of plundering.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, gentlemen" Jack added with a wink, passing a table of men who looked very honored to be addressed by him. Everyone now knew who Jack was. After all, he took down the immortal Captain Barbossa with a single pistol shot.  
  
"What'll it be, mate?" the bartender of the tavern asked Jack. "Nothin', tonight, thanks. D'ya 'appen to know if I could 'ave a word with the owner?"  
  
"Cer'ntly. One second, lemme' check if he's in" the bartender walked toward a door marked "No Passersby", knocked, and walked in. A few moments later, he bounded back with Mr. Arlie, owner of the unorganized tavern. "Is there a problem, mister?" Mr. Arlie had a very stern voice, like that of a person who had been disturbed.  
  
"Nothin' in particular, Arlie. Just wanted to know how exac'ly you did it..." Jack broke of with an evil sneer. "What in bloody 'ell are you goin' on about?"  
  
"How exac'ly, Mr. Arlie... did yah' murder me mum?" There was a cold tone in Jack's voice, as he dug his hand into his belt. Slowly, careful that nobody saw, he pulled out his pistol and set it.  
  
"Well, if it isn' Jack Sparrow", Mr. Arlie sneered even more maliciously than Jack. "I was wonderin' when you were comin' back down to old Tortuga".  
  
"If I never 'ad to come back to your filthy tavern, it would be a joyous day. Now, I wan' you to tell me...exac'ly...how...you did it" The sneer had suddenly vanished from Jack's face. He was now completely set, totally bent on the thought of Arlie on the floor, screaming with agonizing pain.  
  
"Your arrogan' lil' mutant of a mum was very stupid", Mr. Arlie began, as Jack continued to dwell on the thought of Arlie dead. "I asked her to come aboard my ship for a journey toward South America. She said she couldn', didn' want to leave her beloved husban', and darlin' lil' Jack. Said she was not gonna' partake in the adventures of pirates. Lil' did she know, her husban' was the dreaded pirate Roarin' Rich Sparrow. When I got angry, I chased her here, into me office. She said she couldn' understand why I was so angry cause' she wouldn' take a trip wit' me. But it wasn' just the trip...Roarin' Rich stole her from me years before. I was in love wit' her. I chased her into the corner. She picked up the tankard from my desk and 'it me in the face wit' it. I picked up the pistol and said 'If I can' have you, no one can'. Just as she was abou' to 'it me again, I shot her..." Jack had that glint in his eyes-the one that said "I am a pirate-please excuse if I do anything rash".  
  
"There was no reason to kill me mum just cause' she didn' love you" he pulled the pistol from his jacket. "That said, I'd like to say goodbye, Mr. Arlie". "What? You're leaving and I haven' even finished my sto-" Mr. Arlie had looked up and saw the pistol aimed for his heart. "You are very done wit' your story, Mr. Arlie" Jack sneered. "Say goodbye!" Jack cocked the pistol, ready to fire. Just as he pulled the trigger, a shot was heard. But this shot was not from his own pistol. 


	2. Introductions and Hellos

Chapter 2 (Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the character/Greek God of the Underworld Hades from Hercules. Disney owns them. Like I could come up with such great characters anyway XD) Jack swallowed as his lungs failed him. "Goodbye, Mr. Sparrow" the bartender said as he lowered his shotgun. Jack was going in and out of focus. His mind became blurry. "Anamaria..." Jack whispered his love's name as his pulse slowed. After about a minute, Jack was dead.  
  
Or was he? Jack was pretty sure he was dead. But now he was spiraling down an open shoot, seeing tidbits of his life. He saw a sign marked "Heaven" with little stars around it. Jack tried to grab hold of the sign, but it went right through him. But Jack didn't have time to wonder what happened, because he was pelted onto something hard and rough. He stood up, and looked down. It was a huge sign marked "Hell" with little fire drawings all over it.  
  
"Hmm, why would I be on a sign like this?" Suddenly, it hit him. He was going to Hell for plundering, pilfering, and pirating. "CRAP! I knew being a pirate was going to get me in trouble! I KNEW IT!"  
  
Just then, something took hold of Jack's ankle without him realizing it. He was about to jump down from the sign to see what else was down there, when a sudden jerk pulled him away from the side. Jack looked down and saw a gray, scabbed hand holding on to his ankle. "Blimey, what 'ave we got 'ere?" He reached down and touched the hand, but pulled away quickly. "I suppose to we don' take many showers..." Jack remarked on the clammy, sweaty hand. Suddenly, he was pulled into the sign. Just as he was about to hit the ground face first, the hand grabbed his foot, and he was hoisted back into upright position. "Well, well, well. What have we got here?" a sneering voice shot through the silent air. "Jack Sparrow. I've been waiting a while for you down here".  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, thank you. Err, who-or what-are you?" Jack looked the figure up and down. He could have easily fit into an animated Disney movie. He had a black, toga-type outfit, and his skin was the color of the sky on a late summer's afternoon. Instead of having hair, he had a blue flame on top of his head. His teeth were badly placed, and his sneer made it unbearable to look at him. "You need to ask who I am? I'd swear you'd seen me plenty of times before, in your many near-death experiences!" the person-err, thing- had a twinkle in his eye. Jack raised one eyebrow. Is this person/thing nuts? "Err, sorry. Dunno' who you are".  
  
"Ahahahaha. I am rather surprised" the evil laugh made Jack think this guy was even crazier. "Why I am Hades, god of the underworld! Hahahaha" Jack looked at Hades in bewilderment. This guy really was nuts.  
  
"Now, Jack", said Hades, looking somber now. "You do realize why you came here instead of Heaven right?" Hades had a puppy-dog look on his face. Jack stifled his laughter, then said, "I suppose for plunderin', raidin', and otherwise pilferin' my weasely black guts out?"  
  
"Well, uh, no" Hades said, raising a blue eyebrow. "It's actually because you murdered someone"  
  
Jack stared at him. "Me? Murdered someone?"  
  
Hades looked at him like an old friend.  
  
"Aha. Murdered someone. You don't happen to be talking about Barbossa, d'yah?"  
  
Hades nodded. Not being the answer Jack wanted, he hesitated with his next statement. "With all due respec', Hades, I really don' belong here. An' I mean really. I... I 'ave a bonnie lass! I'm sure you've seen 'er in your...thing" Jack pointed to the crystal ball like object floating in mid- air nearest a chair. "Anamaria. I'm in love wit' 'er. PLEASE! Just give me anot'er chance!" Jack was now groveling. "Get up, Jack. You look like a baby grabbing onto the hem of my robes like that" Hades had a certain tone in his voice as though he were speaking to a child asking for candy. "Jack. Stop. Jack! JACK!!! STOP!!!!!!" Hades was now turning slightly red. And believe me, when a blue guy gets red, he's really angry. Jack stood up, and looked away. He was never going to see his beloved again. Why hadn't it hit him before?  
  
"Hades! What in the world is going on?!" came a female voice. 


	3. Meet Grace Raven

Disclaimer- I do not own POTC, Hercules, or any other Disney related characters. I made the character of Grace Raven up-mine, please and thank you =P  
  
Jack spun around to see a beautiful girl, no older than twenty.  
  
"Ah, Grace. Did we wake you? Are the spirits still sound?" Hades had returned to his natural blue color.  
  
"Yes, I'm the only who has awoken. Um...who is this?" Grace turned her attention to Jack.  
  
"I, uh...Ja-eh...Capt-..." Jack stuttered, trying to get his name out, but his mouth seemed to have stopped all ability of forming coherent words.  
  
Hades obviously caught on to Jack's new disability. "Grace, this is Jack Sparrow. Err, Captain Jack Sparrow", Hades added, seeing the look on Jack's face when he forgot Jack's title.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow..." Grace repeated, smiling at Jack flirtatiously.  
  
"An'...An' you are, m-m'lady?" Jack said shakily.  
  
"Grace Raven, Captain" Grace said with a wink, bowing down.  
  
"Aha. I see we've all been bitten by the bird-as-a-las'-name-bug", Jack said with a laugh. Then, seeing the perplexed look on the girl's pretty face, he asked, "Ever seen the POTC movie?"  
  
"What?" Grace raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fer'get it".  
  
Hades looked from one to another. "Eh, well, now that we're all done with introductions, Grace, why don't you get back to sleep?"  
  
Grace yawned. "Alright. G'night. And..." she smiled seductively, "Night, Captain".  
  
**Sorry for such a short chapter guys. I wrote this in my sketchbook in the car on the way to Brooklyn. So I had no real inspiration. R&R please =^0^* 


End file.
